


Oh Say, Can You See?

by Tevokkia



Series: Perfect Blend [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cameo by Genji, Fluff, Hanzo still owns a tea shop, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, i dunno it's Independence Day, roadtrip???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tevokkia/pseuds/Tevokkia
Summary: "Do you and Jesse have any plans for Independence Day?" Genji spoke in Japanese, side-eyeing his brother while pretending to examine his nails, and alarms started going off in Hanzo's head. He hadn't thought Independence Day was a couple's holiday -- not that he and Jesse were explicitly a couple, but the possibility was there. Had he been wrong? Was there some other important happening on July 4th he had somehow forgotten?"No? Should we?"Genji sat, nodding when his brother set the tea in front of him and sipping it in silence, prominent brows furrowed. "It is ... just not a good day for Jesse," he said finally.





	1. Oh Say, Can You See?

It had been less than a week since his and Jesse’s first date, and Hanzo was already surprised with how seamlessly Jesse had fit into his life. The date itself had ended unexpectedly, but they had managed to see each other a few times since: the two had shared a casual dinner on Sunday, and Jesse visited as usual on Tuesday. He had actually cooked Hanzo lunch and brought it to the shop that day, which had surprised Hanzo greatly -- Jesse was an excellent cook, but explained that he rarely bothered just for himself. 

Conversation between them was pleasant and easy, the silences comfortable. Their texting quickly went from date planning to occasional to conversations throughout the day. Still, they were taking things slow -- what things, exactly, they had yet to get around to talking about.

\-------

The back door to the shop opened, and Hanzo looked up from his after-hours inventory to find his brother making a beeline for the set of cabinets where he was working. Genji had that look about him - the one that had meant he had something serious on his mind even back when they were teenagers - so Hanzo was immediately on edge.

"Yes?" he asked tentatively as Genji made a show of casually leaning against the wall next to him.

"Do you and Jesse have any plans for Independence Day?" Genji spoke in Japanese, side-eyeing his brother while pretending to examine his nails, and alarms started going off in Hanzo's head. He hadn't thought Independence Day was a couple's holiday -- not that he and Jesse were explicitly a couple, but the possibility was there. Had he been wrong? Was there some other important happening on July 4th he had somehow forgotten? 

"No?" Hanzo slowly closed the bottom cabinet where he had been counting empty gift tins and stood from his crouch. "Should we?"

Genji's face fell and he suddenly looked nervous. More alarm bells.

"So ... you have not talked about it at all? Perhaps doing something? Indoors? Or out of town?"

Hanzo shook his head and his brother heaved a sigh with a muttered "Damn him."

"Why do you not sit down and tell me what I am obviously missing?" Hanzo was already halfway to the seating area, stopping to drop his notepad on the counter, freshen his own too-cool cup of tea, and pour Genji a cup as well.

Genji sat, nodding when his brother set the tea in front of him and sipping it in silence, prominent brows furrowed. "It is ... just not a good day for Jesse," he said finally. "You mentioned being up in British Columbia last July, so you probably do not know just how intense the fireworks can get, even if they are not legal here."

Hanzo narrowed his eyes, not catching what this had to do with Jesse for a moment before sudden realization hit. "I have seen him…” here be paused, searching for the best word, “startle, I suppose, at loud noises, so I see how that would be a problem.” 

That was an understatement: shortly after leaving the restaurant where they had eaten dinner last week, a car had blown a tire not far from them. In less than a second, Jesse had taken stock of their surroundings, grabbed Hanzo, and pulled him into the inset doorway of a closed bank, shielding Hanzo from the perceived danger as he reached for a weapon that wasn’t there. Oakley had started to nudge Jesse to get him out of his own head before Hanzo was even sure what was going on, but Jesse had been mortally embarrassed no matter how much Hanzo had insisted that everything was okay. It had put a bit of a damper on the evening, and Hanzo had made sure to suggest their next date before parting so that Jesse wouldn’t think he had been scared off.

“What does he usually do?" Hanzo asked slowly, his mouth a thin line.

"It depends. A couple of times he has headed out of town when he had the time and money to arrange it, but usually someone stays with him and we will try to drown it out with loud music or a movie or something. The first year I knew him ..." Genji trailed off, his jaw tight as he stared ahead. "I never want to see that again."

After a moment, he sighed and took a sip of his tea. "Fareeha just messaged me to tell me she has to work that night, and she will probably be busy running around citing people who are setting things off. I know he is not planning to go out of town at this point, and Zen and I are going to be in Boston that weekend for a convention."

"Why would he not mention this to me?" Hanzo's chest felt tight, and he knew the distress was clear on his face and in his voice. "What if you had not told me? He could have been alone all night because I would not have known and we had not planned anything."

"It’s just the way he is," Genji answered with a shrug and a shake of his head. "He is very self-conscious about these things, and probably thinks they are going to scare you away." He pinned Hanzo with a sharp look. "I know they will not, but I also know he he does not want you to see him like that. Especially when this is all so new between you."

Hanzo nodded thoughtfully, brows furrowed as he propped his elbows on the table and threaded his fingers together beneath his chin. He hadn’t mentioned what happened last Thursday to Genji, and did not intend to. "He need not worry about that. I shall have to think on how better to make sure he is aware of it." He huffed and looked up at his brother. "Thank you for telling me about this. It seems that I have some planning to do."

Genji's eyebrows shot toward his hairline at the determined concentration on his brother's face, but he didn't comment.

\-------

“I didn’t think ya liked coffee,” Jesse commented as he and Hanzo stepped out of The Bakery Cafe on Wednesday, drinks and pastries in hand: as much as they loved Lena, Emily, and Mei, they didn’t need that many ears trying to hear their conversation. Not to mention the cooing that always happened when the ladies thought something was cute.

Hanzo just laughed. “It is not that I dislike coffee, just that I prefer tea. However, it feels a bit strange to purchase my own tea from another person’s shop.”

“Didn’ think of it like that,” Jesse answered with a chuckle. “Guess that would be a little weird.” He reminded himself to sip at his Americano after his initial long gulp, trying to make it last until he and Hanzo had meandered down the street to the park at Rose and Cedar. They waited until they had sat down on the little bench under the one big tree before digging out their pastries, Hanzo’s cherry turnover shedding rock sugar onto Jesse’s pork bun, and munched in companionable quiet while Oakley enjoyed a biscuit of her own.

“Always loved this park.” Jesse nursed the dregs of his coffee after finishing his bun. “It’s usually real quiet. Nice place to get out an’ clear your head a bit.”

“I have not really taken the time to explore the outdoors areas of the city,” Hanzo answered, “but it is a pleasant park. The trees here are lovely.”

“Aw, you should see them in fall. We’ll definitely have to come down here at least a few times then. There’s a couple other real nice places in the area we’ll have to tour, too.”

“I would like that.” Hanzo smiled as Jesse regaled him with the finer aspects of San Francisco’s parks, and all of the reasons that Hanzo would love each and every one.

\-------

It was time for Jesse to head off to his shift at Build ‘Em Up Hobbies, and he had just stood to do so, Oakley’s lead in hand, when Hanzo reached a hand out to stop him.

"Wait, Jesse- do you have any plans for this weekend?"

Jesse froze; that was the last question he had wanted to hear. His eyes flicked away in a moment of panic before he slowly brought them back to meet Hanzo's earnest gaze. "Aw, no, darlin'," he answered hesitantly, clearing his throat to try to keep his voice from shaking. "I'm not real big on the holiday."

He looked down and half started to turn away, hoping Hanzo would leave it at that; he was not looking forward to any part of the weekend, and whatever it was he did end up doing, he didn't want to give Hanzo an opportunity to see him break down. Again. That would mean the end of ... whatever this was ... for sure.

Hanzo clearly had other plans. Jesse felt a soft touch on his shoulder as Hanzo dodged around him and bent to catch his gaze, expression warm.

"I am not one for large crowds or noise, but Genji assures me that that is all the city will be over the holiday weekend. Perhaps you would like to join me on a trip out to Half Moon Bay? I have heard it is lovely, and I suspect there will be less fuss with it being a resort town."

Jesse's heart, already pounding in his chest from nerves, sped up for an entirely different reason as relief washed over him. He smiled as he let out the breath he hadn't meant to be holding, and Hanzo's answering smile was bright and beautiful. He was so close, looking up at him, and Jesse had never felt a greater desire to kiss him.

"Yeah darlin', I'd really like that," he answered instead, his voice husky with emotion now that he had found it.

"I am glad." Hanzo's eyes crinkled at the edges as his smile grew wider. "Will you have the full day off on Saturday? I thought we would leave after work on Friday and stay in a hotel that night, but that it might be nice to go sailing Saturday evening so we can watch the fireworks from several miles out."

Jesse sucked in a breath and reached to scratch the back of his neck. He’d never be able to afford the things Hanzo had planned. "I'd love to, I really would, but ..."

"I have already booked a room, and it seems that only the suites with two beds were available. If you don't accompany me, one of them would be wasted," Hanzo prodded gently, but he must have read something in Jesse's expression because he cocked his head to the side, his smile taking on a touch of humor. "If you are concerned about sharing the expense, I will let you buy dinner. I assure you that I got very good rates on everything else."

For a few heartbeats, Jesse hesitated, then exhaled heavily and reached forward to pull Hanzo into a hug. He could feel Hanzo stiffen in surprise for an instant before he relaxed against his chest and drew his arms up to return it.

"Thanks, Han," Jesse said into the other man's hair. It smelled faintly of citrus and something herbal. "I- just, thanks."

\-------

The phone rang as Hanzo was packing his bag for the next day, and he barely managed to say hello before his brother's "too casual" voice all but interrupted him.

"So did you figure out what you and Jesse are doing Saturday? You _are_ doing something together, are you not?"

Hanzo heaved a sigh. "Yes, Genji. We are doing something."

"Well, what is it?" Genji asked. Hanzo could hear Zen and what sounded like an entire crowd of people in the background.

"We are leaving for Half Moon Bay after lunch tomorrow, as Jesse is getting off of work early and I am closing the shop, staying in a hotel overnight, and renting a sailboat for Saturday night." Hanzo's brows furrowed as he checked his watch. "Are you calling me from the airport?"

He had to pull the phone away from his ear as a high-pitched titter came across the line, sounding more like a schoolgirl than a man in his thirties. "Yeah, I am," Genji finally answered, still laughing. "And seriously, brother? I expected you guys to catch a movie or find a nice loud concert to go to or something, not a romantic weekend getaway."

"It is not a romantic weekend getaway!" Hanzo spluttered, his face growing hot. "We are not even a couple. I do not think. We have not discussed it."

"You say that now," Genji said, sounding sly. "But I would bet you will be saying something quite different come Monday."

"Genji-" Hanzo intended to be firm with his brother, but was cut off.

"Zen says hello and have a good weekend and I hear our call to board. You and Jesse enjoy each other!"

The phone beeped to indicate the call had ended. Hanzo glowered at it for a moment, then tossed it onto the bed with a huff so that he could resume packing.

\-------

The drive down to Half Moon Bay from San Francisco had been pleasant and scenic, Hanzo and Jesse chatting while Oakley lounged on the black leather back seat of Hanzo's sedan. 

It was almost three when they pulled into the valet parking area, and Jesse whistled as he took in the luxurious surroundings. “Fancy,” he commented, stepping out of the car and getting Oakley situated while Hanzo handed his keys to the parking attendant. 

The two of them approached the reception counter with their bags and were greeted by a woman who looked to be in her early thirties, sporting a navy blazer and impeccable makeup.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, and welcome to the Grand Oceanic Resort and Spa. Do you have a reservation?"

Hanzo set his bag down next to the counter and pulled out his wallet. "We do, under Hanzo Shimada," he answered, setting his driver's license and a heavy black credit card down next to the reservation confirmation he had drawn from his back pocket.

"Of course, sir," the receptionist chirped, gathering the items and tapping away at the keyboard in front of her. Her brow furrowed after a flurry of clicks, and Hanzo felt a pang of anxiety.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, sir. It seems we've overbooked a bit; that occasionally happens with internet reservations." The receptionist's eyes flicked up to Hanzo's face a few times as she consulted her screen, wearing an apologetic smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. It looked incredibly well-rehearsed. "I don't have the particular room you reserved available, but I can upgrade you to the Grand King Villa at no additional cost."

"You have no double rooms available?" Hanzo asked. "I do not mind paying a difference."

"I'm afraid not, sir. It _is_ a holiday weekend."

Hanzo heaved a sigh and turned to Jesse. "Do you wish to stay here, or ...?"

Jesse drew in a breath and hesitated, face slightly flushed.

"The Villa does include a sleeper sofa," the receptionist added a little too helpfully, her expression expectant as she looked from one man to the other.

"Well, it is a holiday weekend, darlin', like she said," Jesse ventured after a moment. "I suspect we'd fare just about the same anywhere else."

"I could check the availability at the Ritz-Carlton," Hanzo replied, already pulling out his phone.

Jesse's eyes widened and he put his good hand up defensively. "Whoa, there! Now you're gettin' way too fancy on me. This is fine, darlin', we'll work it out."

Hanzo nodded and put his phone away; he had expected that response, really. Otherwise, he would have booked a room at the Ritz-Carlton to begin with.


	2. By the Dawn's Early Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party at Half Moon Bay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a busy beast but have no other real excuses for my tragic lateness in updating. I hope some of y'all are still interested in reading this, and thanks to anyone who is. <3

The room was extravagant, much more so than Jesse had expected, and had to have been at least twice as large as the studio apartment he lived in with Oakley. Possibly larger. Probably larger.

“You really outdid yourself, darlin’,” he said, hovering next to the door as his gaze flicked over each of the visible doors and windows in turn, Oakley going ahead to explore the suite. 

“Groupon,” Hanzo answered a little too quickly, and Jesse eyed him a moment before Oakley returned from what he guessed was the bedroom.

Stepping fully into the room, Jesse took a quick tour of the various windows himself and noted that none of them were meant to open before heading into the bedroom, intent on setting his bag down. Hanzo tagged after him, and Jesse noticed that he positioned himself so that he was always at least in Jesse’s peripheral vision. The gesture was appreciated, if not strictly necessary. 

A plush-looking king-sized bed was the central feature of the room, complete with canopy, a box of expensive-looking chocolates, and an unnecessary number of pillows. To one side was an enormous picture window overlooking the beach, and Jesse stepped over to the window, briefly admiring the view after setting his bag down on the bedscarf . The only other door for him to inspect led to the en-suite bathroom with its garden tub and a glassed-in shower that could comfortably fit at least six people. Jesse was fairly certain his entire bathroom would fit into that shower.

He focused on that train of thought rather than the idea of himself and Hanzo together in that tub or shower, which had leapt unbidden to his mind. He shook his head: they weren’t anywhere near being there yet, even if Hanzo was also that level of interested.

Turning back to face the bedroom, Jesse watched Hanzo dip his hand into his bag, and laughed when he pulled out two tins of tea. “Just gotta bring your own, huh?”

Hanzo snorted. “I have found that even many of the more luxurious hotels only provide Bigelow or Twinings, which are subpar at best, as their tea selections. The rest tend to stock Lipton, which hardly qualifies as tea,” he added with an exaggerated shudder. “I know we have not yet checked the kitchen, but it pays to be prepared.”

Jesse left Hanzo in the bedroom to pull a few more things from his bag, still chuckling to himself as he returned to the kitchen to look at more than just the windows. “How’s Harney n’ Sons?” he called, looking over the selection of teas and coffees laid out next to a single cup machine with a hot water spigot.

“Passable,” Hanzo called back, and Jesse could hear his footsteps approaching across the living area. It was only a moment before they were standing shoulder-to-shoulder.

Jesse flicked the frontmost teabag in the basket, English Breakfast. “I feel tea-educated, knowin’ what most of this actually is,” he said with a smile in his voice before briefly turning his attention toward the coffee. 

“I am glad to know you have remembered my teachings. I will make a tea master of you yet,” Hanzo teased, putting down the packets of sencha and jasmine he had picked up. “But first, dinner.”

Wrapping an arm around Hanzo’s shoulders and hazarding a light squeeze before dropping it back to his side with a little laugh, Jesse turned away from the counter. “I dunno about bein’ somethin’ so fancy as a tea master, but dinner sounds like a great idea.”

\-------

Hanzo and Jesse had pored over the internet search of restaurants while Oakley ate her dinner, debating the merits of various cuisines and the many seafood restaurants near the hotel. They eventually settled on a cozy seafood place with an ocean view that was famed for its clam chowder and house-made ice creams, although Hanzo had eyed an exclusive-looking sushi bar that had no seats available for the weekend and made a mental note to get reservations for two for another time.

\-------

The restaurant was busy but not overly so, most of the tables filled with diners without a crowd waiting to be seated. Hanzo requested a table on the patio and specified that they would prefer one against a wall, which Jesse greatly appreciated, and they settled down to wait until one of those tables in particular became available; they weren’t in a hurry.

They chatted during the wait, Jesse telling a story about the prank war he had gotten involved in when he was a younger man in the military, a new recruit freshly arrived at the unnamed place he had been stationed. The whole squad had been in on it, and their CO had found some pretty creative ways to punish the lot of them once it got out of hand. Jesse was animated as he described the many pranks and the trouble they caused with great comedic timing, leaning into his audience of one with a conspiratorial air.

Hanzo leaned in as well, their foreheads nearly touching, and chuckled at the antics Jesse described.He felt practically giddy: here he was, as alone with Jesse as he could be in a public space, and with a whole weekend to enjoy it. The significance of Jesse’s telling him the story hadn’t escaped him either, as it was the first time that he had said anything of his time in the military aside from the fact that it had existed. The implicit trust in the telling warmed every part of him, especially the ones that already tingled and fluttered with anticipation for the days ahead.

Their names were called and they were escorted to the patio: Jesse settled into the indicated chair with his back to the wall, Oakley at his feet, as Hanzo sat down across from them. The waiter introduced himself as Kyle, handed them menus, and rattled off the day’s specials before telling them he’d check on them in a few minutes and not quite dashing off to some other table.

Jesse and Hanzo glanced through the beverage and appetizer menu until Kyle returned, and once the waiter had left with their order of drinks and crab cakes, they started looking over the dinner menu in earnest. 

“Does anything strike you?” Hanzo asked after a few moments of browsing, keeping prices in mind as he considered different dishes out of deference to Jesse’s more limited budget.

Jesse hummed in reply, eyes still scanning the menu. “Was thinkin’ maybe the paella, but haven’t completely settled.” 

Hanzo had also considered the paella: it had been a very long time since he had had it. “They serve a paella for two,” he pointed out. “I had been looking at that myself.”

Lowering his menu, Jesse smiled and nodded. Hanzo doubted he realized the relief evident on his face. “That sounds fine, darlin’.” He chuckled. “‘Lot less dangerous than all those pasta dishes -- those’re the worst date food ever invented.”

Hanzo huffed a soft laugh as Kyle returned to bring their drinks and take their order, whisking away the menus once he had done so. He and Jesse chatted about nothing in particular for a bit before lapsing into a comfortable quiet.

“It is a lovely view,” Hanzo commented, taking his attention from Jesse for a moment for practically the first time since they had sat down.

“Yeah, it really is.” 

When Hanzo looked back at Jesse, his eyes were flicking between the ocean and his own face. His cheeks grew hot at the implied compliment, and even hotter when Jesse tentatively slid a hand across the table to rest on his own.

“I wanted ta thank you, Han, really thank you, for invitin’ me on this trip,” he said after clearing his throat, the words coming out roughly despite it. “When I said the fourth wasn’t a good day for me I really wasn’t kiddin’, and bein’ out of San Fran and getting to spend the time with you … it means so much to me. Really. It means a lot.”

Jesse’s eyes were warm and earnest as he stumbled over his words, swallowing several times as he spoke. Hanzo set his hand atop Jesse’s and he was rewarded with that smile he was so fond of when Jesse glanced down at their hands before raising his eyes once more.

“I am very glad you were able to accompany me. It would have been a shame for either of us to spend the weekend alone, and I can think of no one else I would rather spend it with.”

Jesse’s smile was crooked: his face flushed as he cleared his throat and averted his eyes for an instant, suddenly shy.

Hanzo cleared his throat as well, lightly squeezing the hand sandwiched between his. “We will have to go down to main street tomorrow,” he said, changing the topic to lighter fare.

“Heh, yeah.” Jesse’s gaze returned to Hanzo’s face. “Think we can take a look an’ see if there’s a nice bit of beach to walk on at some point? Feel like it’s too bad I live on the coast but never really go.”

“I have always been the same. I love the sea, but it has not been something I have made time for on a regular basis since I reached adulthood.”

They continued talking, hands still resting together on the table between them. Jesse’s eyes flicked around the porch from time to time, landing on the patrons, the wait staff, the opening of the porch railing … but he didn’t falter in their conversation, and Hanzo had grown accustomed to Jesse’s monitoring of their surroundings. It was only when Jesse returned his focus fully to Hanzo’s face or he glanced down at their hands that he smiled, really smiled, that beam of sunshine that had first endeared him to Hanzo. The fact that it seemed to be reserved for him alone brought a lump to Hanzo’s throat and a warmth to his chest. 

\-------

It was fairly late when Jesse and Hanzo returned to their suite, and it was a relief to sink down into the plush couch after a few hours of post-supper walking.

“So how you wanna do this?” Jesse asked, almost yawning. “Guess I’ll take the couch since you’re payin’ for the room. Only makes sense.” 

Hanzo side-eyed him before voicing the thought that had probably been niggling at the back of both of their heads since they had checked in, a smile trying to quirk the corner of his lips. “It is a large bed. There is certainly room to share if you are not opposed to doing so.”

Jesse swallowed hard, face reddening and heart beating fast. Oakley looked up at him from where she was lounging by his feet. “Well, when ya put it that way, darlin’ …” He cleared his throat. “I’m not opposed to sharin’ with ya. Just didn’t want ya to think I was expectin’ anything.”

“I do not think that,” Hanzo said, shaking his head. “But it is best we are both comfortable.” He shifted to stand. “I am going to make a cup of tea. Would you like anything?”

“Not coffee, thanks” Jesse answered, “but I wouldn’t mind a surprise, darlin’.”

Hanzo smiled, and Jesse gazed after him as he moved to the kitchen, leaving Jesse and Oakley alone in the living room. Jesse sighed.

“Dunno what I ever did to deserve this, girl,” he murmured to Oakley, heart in his throat as he leaned down to scratch behind her ears. She leaned into it and her tail thumped against the rug. “Gettin’ to spend more than an hour or so with him. It’s like heaven, except that I’m too damn chicken to take the next step like I wanna.”

Jesse wanted to imagine the look that Oakley gave him was one of sympathy, but it was more likely a ‘you’re a man, not a chicken, so act like it’ sort of look. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m jumpier than he is. It’s just … it’s been a long time since I felt like this and I don’t wanna mess it up.”

Oakley’s expression seemed more genuinely sympathetic this time as she put her head in his lap. “Thanks girl.”

It was only a moment later that Hanzo returned, a steaming mug in each hand. He set one of them on the table in front of Jesse before settling on the couch next to him with his own. “I hope you enjoy,” he said, turning toward Jesse with an arm draped across the back of the couch and a leg tucked under him.

“Do I get a clue what it is?” Jesse asked, shaking out of his little bout of self-doubt with a grin as he reached for the cup.

“No, I wish to see if you can guess.” Hanzo both looked and sounded smug.

Jesse barked a laugh and took a swig, humoring Hanzo. “Well, it ain’t the sencha,” he said once he had swallowed. “Or one of those herbal things.” He sipped a little more lightly. “Tastes a little like the blend you made me, except without the smoky part. That was … “ He tried to picture the varieties he had seen in the kitchen. “Earl Grey?”

“You are on the way to being a true tea master already.” Hanzo nudged Jesse’s shoulder with the arm that had been draped over the couch, smiling behind his mug. 

\-------

The two had chatted as they finished their cups of tea, leaving the mugs in the sink before taking Oakley for one last walk and then plodding off toward the bedroom. Jesse could scarcely remember a time when he had enjoyed another’s company more, but now that he was sitting on the edge of the bed in his sleep pants while the sound of Hanzo’s electric toothbrush whirred in the bathroom, the nerves were really setting in. He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about someone else watching him while he removed his arm, and needed to steel himself to make sure he finished while Hanzo was otherwise occupied.

Jesse inhaled deeply, held it, and exhaled. He could do this. He really needed to give Hanzo more credit: he wasn’t the sort of guy to high-tail it because of an arm, else he wouldn’t be here right now. 

By the time the prosthetic was charging on one of the side tables, the sounds of the toothbrush had stopped and Jesse was massaging the end of his stump. When Hanzo emerged from the bathroom and glanced at what he was doing, he appeared nonplussed. 

“Did you need to do anything else … ?” he asked, flicking off the bathroom light when Jesse shook his head. 

Jesse watched, relieved at the lack of reaction, as Hanzo walked over to ‘his’ side of the bed, turning down the covers and setting his phone on the nightstand before climbing in. Jesse followed suit, sinking into the plush mattress: he hadn’t known that beds this soft even existed.

Once Oakley had jumped up onto the bed to turn around twice and settle between Jesse’s legs and Hanzo’s - Hanzo gave her a startled look but didn’t object - Jesse propped himself facing Hanzo’s side. While he was tired, he wasn’t exactly sleepy after having keyed himself up. Hanzo must have felt the same, as he propped himself up facing Jesse as well.

“Feels good to lie down, but I can’t exactly see myself fallin’ asleep quite yet.”

“Neither can I.” Hanzo settled himself into a more comfortable position. “I would like to go to that taffy shop we saw on the way to the restaurant before we visit Main Street tomorrow. It is a shame that most of the shops close so early.”

“Yeah, you’d think they’d be open past supper in a resort town, but I guess not.” Jesse chuckled. “I’m not much for souvenirs myself, but that one place we saw online had some real pretty air plants that looked like you. Might look nice in the shop.”

“I would have expected you to wish to visit the Trading Post,” Hanzo commented.

“Aw, we can go visit ‘em all like the tourists we are.”

They hadn’t planned on staying up talking late into the night like teens at a sleepover, but by the time they were both yawning too much to carry on a conversation and ready to turn out the light, Oakley had already been quietly snoring between them for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't believe I didn't put any end notes on chapter 1. What was wrong with me? Was I in a hurry? I sure as heck can't remember: it was 8 months ago.  
> Anyway ...
> 
> *If you live in an area that sets off fireworks for whatever reason, please be mindful of combat veterans or others in your immediate area who can be affected by the flashes of light or the noise: PTSD can be brutal. This has been a public service announcement.   
> *Half Moon Bay is a real town in the San Francisco Bay area, and all of the businesses mentioned are real businesses I found with copious use of Google. The place they had dinner is called Sam's Chowder House.  
> *Harney & Sons is delicious. I recommend the Hot Cinnamon Spice, which tastes like exactly what it says on the tin (also available in decaf and green tea), and the Chinese Flower for those who are looking for lighter flavors. They carry, like, at least six different Earl Greys O.O If you're in the US, you can sample some of the flavors in their Historical Royal Palaces Collection at Barnes & Noble cafes  
> *Lipton, on the other hand, is gross  
> *There was supposed to be a scenelet where they play fought with their forks over a mussel in the paella out of pure silliness, and Jesse snipes a bite of Hanzo's dessert in retaliation for the bite of his dessert Hanzo had already sniped. I just ... didn't feel like writing them? And it had already been forever?  
> *I'm sad I didn't manage to keep in the little walk on the beach, but I'll use that bit of cuteness later on.  
> *Other businesses mentioned include ["that taffy shop"](https://www.halfmoonbaytaffy.com/), [The Trading Post](https://www.bearcrowandponytradingpost.com/), and ["that one place we saw online" with the "real pretty air plants"](https://oddyssea.com/).


End file.
